gunzaeriagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Terms
GunZ: The Duel has many terms that its community uses that may be difficult for new players to understand. *'Attack and Defend': A Team Deathmatch game held in the Mansion map, in which teams are limited to their "base" every other turn. Thus, every round, one team attacks, while the other defends. Defenders who leave their base (which is usually recognized as the hallway immediately out of the starting room) are often kicked. *'Bow rules': A Gladiator/Team Gladiator game where two players bow to each other before battle and fight one-on-one until one person dies. People who don't bow in this game are called non-bowers and are usually aimed for first or kicked out of the room. *'Butterfly/Bfly/Bf': A trademark K-Style technique, which involves the player slashing and blocking without losing mobility. *'D-Style': Stands for Dagger Style, D-style is a set of techniques for only daggers. This style is not as popular as K-Style as it is believed by many that swords are somehow "better" suited to the GunZ play system. *'Ego': An act in which one puts down others or makes oneself out to be superior. Egoing usually results from death by a technique the dead player disapproves of, or high-stakes matches in which victory is important. Calling others "noobs" is an example of egoing. *'E-style': Stands for European Style, E-style is a set of techniques for mostly-gun users, relying on accuracy and tactics. It has been argued that E-style is more of a philosophy than an actual style due to lack of defining techniques. *'Hacker': A person who uses third-party programs to modify game files or otherwise attain unfair advantages. Someone who is doing overly well in a game may be called a hacker in jest. *'K-Style': Stands for Korean Style, K-style is a set of techniques based on the game engine glitches that cancel animations with Katanas or Kodachis. First invented by Koreans in K-GunZ. The player Kraise/Korean did not invent the techniques but was largely responsible for teaching it to English I-GunZ players. K-style techniques heavily rely on speed in killing the opponent fast and out maneuvering them. *'Kill steal/ ks': An act where one steals the kill which is supposedly rightfully belongs the caller. *'Lagger': A name given to a person with over 100 ping to that person, and especially given to a person with over 1000 (or 1k) ping. Normally lag is caused by distance between two players (i.e. American and Asian players). *'Macro': One of the following: **An in-game feature that allows players to display text messages (including text-based commands such as /bow) **A cheating program that allows you to do several actions by pressing one key, e.g: AutoHotKey or Mouse Rebinder for easy K-Styling. *'Noob': Has three meanings: 1) an impolite name given to new players (newbs) or a person who isn't too experienced at this game, 2) a rude way of calling a person who uses a move seen as cheap by the caller, and 3) a player who acts idiotically. *'Ping': Time taken for your computer to communicate with another, measured in miliseconds. Ping is relative; a player will always see himself as having 0 ping. *'Runner': A term given to a player who runs away after engaging a battle, or draws out the length of a round unnecessarily by evading pursuers. *'Spike': When a person spikes, it means his/her ping is unbalanced, meaning it could be jumping from 40 to 999 to 300. Usually causes problems to people who estimate lag and those who rely on accuracy (i.e. not randomly spraying), because if the ping is unbalance then there's no way one is able to know when that person lags. *'Spray': A derogatory term given to the a play style in which one "sprays" bullets hoping for lucky hits rather than using precise aim. Users of semiautomatic and automatic weapons are often labeled sprayers. http://images.wikia.com/gunz/images/f/fa/Gunz057.jpg*'Stack': Occurs in a team game when one team has many more players than the other. *'Turtle': A melee battle style where the player uses blocks as their neutral position. This is made out to be by some as unfair, especially to players whose battle styles are easily thwarted by blocks. *'TK': An action where one attacks a player who is typing a message. Although it is often looked down upon, it is also important for players to remember that typing a message in the midst of a fast-paced battle is generally unwise.